sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Στρούθας \Περσία
Στρούθας Struthas thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Πρίγκιπας της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Λυδίας (391 - 388 π.Χ.) - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Tο όνομα "Στρούθας" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "" της Περσικής Γλώσσας. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Struthas was a Persian satrap for a brief period during the Corinthian War. In 392 BC, he was dispatched by Artaxerxes II to take command of the satrapy of Sardis, replacing Tiribazus, and to pursue an anti-Spartan policy. Accordingly, Struthas raided territory held by the Spartans and their allies, prompting the Spartans to order their commander in the region, Thibron (fl. 400–391 BC), to begin aggressive activity against Struthas. Thibron raided successfully for a time, but Struthas eventually succeeded in ambushing one of his raiding parties and killing him. Thibron was then replaced by Diphridas, who rebuilt his army from the remnants of Thibron's and raided Struthas's territory successfully, even capturing his son-in-law, Tigranes. Although the specific events of Struthas's removal from office are not known, by the early 380s BC he had been replaced by Tiribazus, and makes no further appearances in the historical record. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Περσία *Αχαιμενίδες *Σασσανίδες Βιβλιογραφία * Xenophon, Hellenika 4, 8, 17-19 (online copies: Wikisource, Gutenberg) * Diodor 14, 99, 1-3 (online copies: Loeb (LacusCurtius)) *Cook, J. M. (1985), "The Rise of the Achaemenids and Establishment of their Empire", The Median and Achaemenian Periods, Cambridge History of Iran, 2, London: Cambridge University Press *Olmstead, Albert T. (1948). History of the Persian Empire, Achaemenid Period. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. *Vogelsang, W.J. (1992). The rise and organisation of the Achaemenid Empire : the eastern Iranian evidence. Leiden: Brill. ISBN 9004096825. *Wiesehöfer, Josef (1996). Ancient Persia : from 550 BC to 650 AD. Azizeh Azodi, trans. London: I.B. Tauris. ISBN 1850439990. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας